Soulbound
by Drogoth
Summary: The last thing I'd expect to happen after getting murdered was to end up a ghost of sorts, bound to some skittish girl who aspires to become a hero... Well I suppose I lucked out hooking up with such a cute and sweet partner. The fact her rack gets huge is only a bonus! Now... if only she'd stop nagging me how trying to maim this "Kacchan" is bad for her career... QuirkSIOCxFem!Izu


**A/N: Yet another fic idea that came to me one day at complete random, then after some thought and some tweaking; this is what I came up with.**

**The situation of the MC of this story is strongly inspired by the game "Beyond: Two Souls". Well in some parts at very least, though things will change/evolve down the road eventually.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia it belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

**SOULBOUND**

* * *

_**{{ Play OST: Shiki - SHI-KI }}**_

How did it come to this…?

Stabbed... straight into the artery in my chest…

Yeah, pretty sure that's a mortal wound right there…

_**I don't want to die...**_

To think this is the way it ends for me…

Dying like a stray dog in a ditch of some backstreet alley…

Slowly bleeding out… Choking in my own blood...

All alone...

_**I don't want to die...**_

What did I do to deserve this...

I… I only wanted to go out to buy some snacks!

The dude who stabbed me _really _wanted those damn pop tarts it seems…

I hope the bastard chokes on them!

_**I don't want to die...**_

Great… and now it's raining too…

But the sky was barren of clouds…

Sure the starry field above was beautiful, but how was it raining?

Oh… I see…

I was crying...

_**I don't want to die...**_

How would my parents react?

Would my friends grieve for me?

What about my landlord— nevermind... that guy was an Asshole with a capital A...

_**I don't want to die...**_

Man… I never even got myself a girlfriend...

I suppose… that's my biggest regret…

Find someone you fall in love with...

Settle down, get married, have kids and— right... I hated kids… let's not get hasty there...

_**I don't want to die...**_

As I felt my life reaching its end... I couldn't help but wonder…

Will there be any afterlife in beyond...?

_**I don't want to die…!**_

If there is… will there be any cute quirky girls out there for me to hook up with?

With that last thought... I closed my eyes with a bitter smile…

_**I want to live!**_

And finally drew my last breath...

_**{{ End Song }}**_

* * *

**=PROLOGUE=**

* * *

Not all people are born equal...

That's a fact I've unfortunately got the displeasure to learn the hard and possibly the worst way possible...

_"You should just give it up."_

It all started with that doctor (spectacled elderly man probably in his mid-60s) who blatantly and none too gently told me to give up on becoming a hero... outright crushing the dreams of a naive _four year old_ girl... I mean, who even does that?

All this because I was born Quirkless... On what basis? One joint… one extra joint in the little toe and Bam! You won't get a Quirk!

To add-up to this unfairness of my… biological condition; unfortunately in the eyes of the nowadays society, where the vast majority of human population has some form of superpower, having no Quirk would basically make you equivalent to a second class citizen...

And everything begun to slide downhill from there...

For the first week all went moderately fine (and that's without including my week-long fit of depression for having my dreams utterly stomped on by that doctor), but unfortunately for me in these corners of the city word spreads fast and after some time when it became apparent I wasn't getting a Quirk unlike the rest of the kids my age here, who've all already gotten their Quirks by then. So it didn't take all that long before all my former playmates in the kindergarten heard the news and practically made it their holy mission to make my life as sufferable as humanly possible...

And then... even Kacchan... My childhood best friend and dare say my first crush, someone I always looked up to and someone I thought I could always trust... turned against me like everyone else with the sole exception being my mother…

Life was absolutely miserable and for three full years straight things remained as such...

But even so... I endured... I beared the pain, both the hurtful words and the sheer loneliness that followed the day I was deemed Quirkless. Desperately clinging onto the hope that the doctor had been wrong and that my Quirk would just require further time to develop for it to properly manifest… Hoping that I'm simply a late bloomer…

Then one day all of sudden, things started to slowly take a turn... for better, believe it or not. As if my prayers were finally being heard and answered to…

I was only seven the time it happened. I'd say somewhere around 3 years and five months mark since the day I was told I'm Quirkless. So understandably my memories of that night are kind of blurry, however what I experienced that night… what I felt back then was something I'd never forget...

As usual, due to my… circumstances… I've been basically once again busy bawling my eyes out within the solitude of my room, curled into a pitiful ball under the comfort of my blankets from the emotional anguish that served as the aftermath for suffering yet another full day of biased bullying by my peers at the Elementary School…

And the less said about Kacchan's cruelty the better...

But as I laid there wallowing in self-misery and the overwhelming loneliness, then... I felt it…

This sense of peace washing over me… it gave me warmth and comfort… something so much better than any blanket ever emitted... like an embrace of a loving parent… the same safety I'd only feel within Mama's arms…

While it was quite subtle, like a comforting nudge somewhere in my subconscious. If I had a clear state of mind; I wouldn't have even noticed it... However for a deeply emotional little girl, who had been dealt the bad hand in life and dealt with people's biased cruelty ever since her graduation from toddlerhood? The phantom warmth I felt may as well had been a homing beacon to me, to which I immediately latched onto...

I felt warm… so, so warm... It made my tears stop and for once in my life... from a source that was not Mama… I felt wanted… protected…

Safe…

Admittedly, I might've kinda ended up forgetting all about the whole ordeal by next morning, with how all over the place my emotions were the night prior and how fast the anomaly lulled me into sleep, but ever since then… my dreams were no longer festered with nightmares...

The next day I woke up, things started to become… kind of odd… as in, weird things began to occur all around me… _Especially _to those who tried to bully me...

Again everything started off _fairly _discreet at first, like how the kids in my class would find themselves tripping on their own feet (like how their shoes would _magically _get tied together by the laces without their own knowledge); a water hose left by the gardener would suddenly go berserk for no reason, spraying the water literally everywhere, _somehow _leaving only me dry after the ordeal or how certain objects (like flower pots) would _coincidentally_ just fall over from windowsills overhead, _right _at the moment the person underneath was just about to pass by… Luckily, each case for the latter had been a near-misses so far...

Each of these incidents had one thing in common… each and every one of them _always _involved the individuals who made an attempt to approach me with ill intent in mind, including the indirect ones who preferred to insult me from the distance behind my back. Even the teachers (the mean ones particularly) have not been an exception to this if they ever dared to cross a certain threshold…

Quirkless Deku, Useless Deku they call me... however even as a 7 year old I _still_ possessed enough common sense to tell that much that these (not-so-random) incidents that just kept repeating after themselves for one whole week could _not_ be natural in any manner… Well at least not in a non-Quirk related environment...

Either way, as they often say; Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. And the third... well I'm sure you get the picture... But as the count kept rising with no one knowing any better (somehow)… Not sure whether people have just gotten so accustomed to my status for being the lone Quirkless child, that they'd gotten so deep into denial at a mere _concept_ of me having a Quirk, because so far everyone would just brush all of these mishaps off as simple accidents and coincidences without batting an eye…

Either that or everyone's just that dumb...

I mean sure, there _were _a few oddballs around (me included) who at the very least began to wonder if my Quirk actually _did _finally manifest itself and whether or not it had the power to negatively affect the luck of the people around me (although in all honest; I'd call it Karma finally showing its face...).

But as usual it didn't take too long until the notion was utterly smashed by the ever belligerent Kacchan...

"As if the Quirkless waste of space over there would ever get a Quirk like that." Were his exact words…

Although the very second those words left his mouth… one of the two cables keeping the five feet long led light, with a thick metal frame, attached to the ceiling… One of which happened to be hanging just above him… snapped off… causing the ceiling light to swing down towards him like a wrecking ball...

Luckily he got off unscathed, but it was only the quick reaction of the teacher present at the time that Kacchan didn't end up with one heckuva case of brain damage... or worse killed…

After one of the janitors examined the fallen lamp; it turns out that some of the bolts, that kept the cable in place and held the whole thing attached to the ceiling, had come loose, which then resulted to the partial fall of the said object...

Most seemingly bought it and quickly let the whole thing go (though not before removing the faulty lamp that had been swinging idly like a pendulum), and with that everyone just went back to their everyday lives as usual…

I however… I honestly wasn't sure what to believe…

Everything that had happened were just too convenient to be brushed off as a mere accident or coincidence, considering how all of it centered around **me** one way or another!

While I wanted to believe (more than anything else) it all had been caused by some form of luck (or Karma) based Quirk that only recently took its roots within me... But I... I don't think I could go through that same emotional pain I felt the day I was told I was Quirkless by getting my hopes up only to be proven wrong later...

If that were to happen, I… There's no doubt my spirit would shatter by it...

But fortunately, I didn't need to ponder nor feel conflicted about it for too long. Which takes us to that fateful day that everything truly took a turn... It occurred a few days after the whole led light incident on Sunday... where I tried to protect that boy from Kacchan and his goons…

The day my Quirk made itself… no… _him_self officially known...

The day I met him...

The I met my first _true_ friend!

* * *

_-Years ago-_

_-Midoriya Izumi, age 7-_

* * *

_-Musutafu Park-  
-Midday-_

"L-leave h-him alone K-Kacchan! I-I won't l-let you hurt him!" Izumi cried out, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes from the sheer anxiety as she stood in the way of her (former) childhood friend with arms spread in front of the bullied kid now behind her. The girl may have no Quirk (although she had started to have her doubts regarding that, considering the past week events), but that doesn't mean she would simply stand by when someone else is in a distress!

This was Midoriya Izumi, a 7 year old little girl with big, green innocent eyes, round face with small freckles littering her cheeks and a messy forest green hair reaching barely past her upper back. All in all a cute child, although she did have a bit tomboyish appearance with her baggy sets of clothing consisting of a large white T-shirt and green shorts.

And right now; she was confronting her greatest tormentor since childhood (_after_ she was declared Quirkless), Bakugou Katsuki, another kid her age (albeit a bit older) with narrow red eyes, spiky ash-blond hair and a mean face only a mother could love… especially given his practically perpetual scowl and attitude... Currently he was wearing a tan T-shirt and blue shorts.

"Hahhh!? You got some nerve Deku..." There it came again... that accursed nickname the boy before her had come up with for Izumi... in his words; literal meaning of being useless... "If you know what's good for you... You **better** step aside before you get burned..." He emphasised on the threat by emitting small explosions atop his palms, all the while he wore the sort of grin that by all means should belong to a Villain instead of a 7 year old kid…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
__**(*Cue Present Mic voice*)  
**_**Bakugou Katsuki**

**Quirk: Explosion  
A Quirk that allows the user to excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from their palms and ignite it at will to create various explosions, essentially turning the kid into a living embodiment of Michael Bay movies.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Izumi's lower lips puckered slightly and a soft sob escaped her lips at the threat.

'_H-how can someone be so cruel...? How can YOU be so cruel, Kacchan...?' _She wondered with great sorrow, witnessing just what has become of her childhood friend over the past years... Until she shook her head in hopes to forcefully rid herself from the hurt feelings and made an attempt in putting up a strong front.

"N-no! I- I won't step away!"

"Deku..." Katsuki's expression immediately darkened by considerable degree by the normally skittish girl's act of defiance.

But then he let out an exasperated sigh and began to scratch the back of his head furiously in clear annoyance. "We've gone through this countless times now, Deku…" Katsuki rebuked in calm tone, before he closed his eyes and gave the Quirkless girl a sadistic smile and took a step forward. This act alone immediately served to intimidate the timid girl, causing her to flinch rather harshly and take a step back as the fight or flight instinct started to kick in.

It definitely didn't take a genius to guess which one of the two she was now leaning towards...

And Izumi's reaction most certainly did not go unnoticed by her bullies, which only made the ash-blond kid's smirk become even wider as he proceeded to slowly close the distance between him and Izumi.

"That shit you just keep on doing? A Quirkless pretending to be hero? It's getting _really_ damn old now… And it's seriously starting to piss me off..." He threatened with a growl.

"Ooh~~! Kacchan's**(2)** mad~!" One of Katsuki's lackeys; a lanky boy wearing a purple cap, yellow T-shirt and black trunks, remarked in a sing-song tone packed with a toothy smirk.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_**Urashiba Shinji**

**Quirk: Stretchy Fingers  
A Quirk that allows the user to extend their fingers into various lengths.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hum!" His fellow underling, the fa- err, the _chubby _boy with squinted eyes and red bat wings, who wore a simple white T-shirt and red shorts, nodded along in agreement.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_**Hinomori Kenta **

**Quirk: Wings  
A self explanatory Quirk that grows a pair of bat wings out the back of the holder.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Katsuki approached her, Izumi felt like a cornered rabbit before a large predator; despite the fear she felt, it was only her sheer stubbornness that kept her feet rooted in place to protect the quivering boy behind her.

"I'm going to repeat this one **last** time, **Deku**... Why don't you. Step. Aside. like the useless little critter you are, before you get—"

At this point her biggest bully was already within the arm's reach and was just about to reach towards her with one his sparkling hands with clear intentions; the poor girl instinctively closed her eyes tightly shut and tried to cover her head with her arms in a likely vain attempt to protect herself from the inevitable…

'_Somebody help me!' _She cried in her head, while outwardly all she managed to let out was pitiful whimper as tears started to gather in her eyes.

So imagine her surprise when the pain never came…

Instead before her former friend could lay a hand on her...

***Thud!*** "Oof!?"

A stray soccer ball was suddenly thrown at his temple… with enough force the boy actually toppled over and landed right on his face on the dirty ground...

"Grr~! Who the hell threw that!?" Katsuki barked out with a pained hiss, before he stood up and spun on his heels to give his two lackeys an accusing deathglare.

"H-hey, don't look at us! That ball came out of nowhere!" The lanky kid hastily placated, his tone filled with equal amount of confusion.

"Hum! Hum!" The Chubby too quickly nodded along, also not wishing to be in the receiving end of the ash-blond kid's wrath.

Katsuki growled again, clearly irritated. "Do I look stupid!? Unless you shits for brains haven't noticed; we're literally the only ones here—"

"Whaaahhh!?" Kenta suddenly started screaming out of blue, cutting Katsuki off mid-sentence, gaining the remaining bullies' attentions and what they saw shocked them.

"W-what the Hell!?" Katsuki and Shinji shouted in unison, eyes wide.

Hearing the commotion, with curiosity seemingly getting the best of her despite her fear; Izumi hesitantly decided to open her eyelids in order to take peek what was happening in front of her… and as soon as she did; her eyes duly proceeded to widen into the size of dinner plates in shock and a hint of awe.

The reason?

The boy with the bat wing Quirk… he was currently being held aloft above the ground by an invisible force… And how did Izumi come to the conclusion that this was done by some outside force? The chubby kid got wings didn't he? He could easily use them to stay afloat could he not?

Just a hunch maybe? **Or **_perhaps _it is the fact that he was currently seen floating completely _upside-down _with his legs held straight up!

"Waahhaahh! K-Kacchan h-help mee~~!" The boy cried out in terror with tears and snot running down his face as he was treated like a ragdoll mid-air, with something rapidly shaking his body up and down, like how one would do to a character in a child's cartoon in an attempt to make them drop their pocket change, then he was swung all over the place with Kenta himself looking like a desperate winged tuna flailing about…

And if that wasn't enough...

"A-ahh… K-K-Kacchan…" Shinji anxiously stuttered in a whimper, feeling seriously freaked out right now. "I-I think w-we shou—" He tried to say, only to let a startled scream of his own (scaring the hell out of Katsuki), when the lanky kid too found himself in a similar predicament as his chubby counterpart, except in Shinji's case; he was pulled into air by his _underwear_, giving him the worst wedgie he had ever experienced in his life!

Then there was one… commencing the last stage...

As Katsuki's goons were both going through the humiliating ragdoll treatment as they were being juggled around, painfully bumping into each other on every possible occasion; just as Katsuki himself was about to bolt the hell out of there and leave his boot lickers to their fate (because screw comradeship!)...

_***Whack!* **_"OW!?" The temperamental brat was abruptly nailed in the head with a pinecone…

_***Whack!Whack!Whack!Whack!* **_"OW! Fu-OW! Ow-ow-ow!?" … Followed with at least dozen more… Once the rapid fire of pinecones was finally over; the unruly brat was then picked up by the scruff of his shirt… and got bend over mid-air...

Meanwhile as all this happened; Izumi could only stare on with the look of a gaping fish, but if you looked more closely, there was a clear hint of awe and astonishment behind her innocent green orbs as she witnessed all this…

Then something hovering over to Katsuki caught her eye… She blinked at the said object...

'_I-is that a pine tree branch?' _And was it just her or did those needles give off a _rather _ominous glint under the sunlight?

What was that branch even for—

Katsuki's legwear was then pulled down to his ankles, along with the underwear… bearing his bottom… With the spiky branch looming right over it...

'_Oh… that's why…' _Izumi realized with a heavy blush smearing her cheeks.

Bakugou Katsuki's screams echoed across the whole city as his bottom was spanked to smithereens…

Did it make her a bad girl if she felt a morbid sense of satisfaction (an emotion she's not at all familiar with) seeing her tormentors get tortur— ehem, _disciplined _like this?

* * *

_-One montage of disciplinary agony later-_

After an indeterminate amount of time; the punishment was finally over and the unruly brats got themselves unceremoniously thrown on the ground. Luckily they all landed _softly_ enough so all they really received from it was a few bruises and scratches here and there.

"_***Sob!***_ L-let's get out of hereee~~!"

"Waaahhh~! M-mommyyyy~~!"

With those words Shinji and Kenta scurried the hell away from the park and most of all the witch they always thought to be Quirkless and picked on her for it.

Katsuki understandably required a bit more time to gather his bearings, in order to pull his pants back up to cover his shame and his _literally _steaming red backside… Once that was done, he was about to follow suit and get the hell out, however in his typical Bakugou-ish manner; he just _had _to try to get the last word in… despite all the tears filling the corners of his eyes...

"_***Sob***_ W-we'll remember this y-you poltergeist bit—" _***Clang!***_ "OW!?" Unfortunately for him; the brat got cut-off mid-sentence by a flying (empty) soda can, nailing him right in the noggin (that was already near completely black and blue from the earlier pinecone bombardment)… "Y-you f-fucking, Hiih—!?" Then he let out a rather unmanly yelp when this time it was a large wooden park bench, that sailed right by his head missing only by margin… and smashed against the tree behind him, turning the bench into splinters…

Seeing first hand at which velocity that chair was thrown at him… Needless to say, the temperamental kid went pale as sheet. A seven year old he may be, but even he has enough sense to figure what the results would be if THAT had hit him...

"T-this isn't oveeeeer~~!" With those parting words… he ran… in tears… Leaving the green haired preteen alone in the park (the kid she initially tried to protect was already long gone now, using the chaos as his cover).

Izumi couldn't believe it...

Katsuki… the Bakugou mother fucking Katsuki… The boy with an ego the size of Mt. Fuji, with a vocabulary that could make even a sailor blush and a mean streak fiercer than a honey badger's… _That_ Katsuki, along with his goons were actually _running away _from _her_ general direction with their proverbial tails between their legs as if the vilest of Villains is after them…

Katsuki even _cried _actual tears for God's sake!

While her young, still developing mind was busy trying, but utterly failing to process what she just saw; Izumi gently sank down to her knees on the dirt underneath (not caring if her shorts got dirty), feeling her strength leaving her after the rather baffling and exhausting experience...

Now the question remains...

"W-what even h-happened just now..?" As she wondered this out loud… She most certainly did NOT expect to receive any form of response!

"▂▂▃▃**?"**

A high pitched squeak escaped the poor girl's lips as she felt herself nearly jump right out of her very skin when out of nowhere this _ghastly,_ incoherent voice suddenly whispered right into her ear.

In a fit of panic, Izumi quickly looked all around her for signs of life, only to see nobody around...

Izumi's never exactly been big a fan for ghost stories, so it came to no real surprise that her body began to shake like a leaf, while her lips trembled from deep anxiety and fear at the thought of being possibly haunted...

"H-hello? Y-yūrei-san?**(1)**" The scared girl hesitantly called out in a small voice.

"**..."**

Then as soon as the fear came, it was gone in a blink of an eye, replaced by the soothing warmth she'd become quite accustomed with recently.

"▂▂▃"

There were no exact words involved (at least not of sort she could verbally comprehend), but instead it felt as if something was communicating with her through pure emotion and intent...

_Not threat… Safe… _

_Friend..._

Izumi's eyes widened as the realization hit her like a truck.

"Y-you are—" She tried to say something, but then the wind picked up all of sudden right in front of her, forcing the green haired elementary schooler close her eyes in order to avoid getting any dust in them. It took only a few seconds before the wind settled and as it did; she tentatively opened her eyelids again.

Izumi first blinked in confusion for a moment, but as she glanced down… her breath hitched and her eyes slowly widened at the sight. Then before long she started sobbing, her sight becoming blurry from all the tears that were now freely flowing down her cheeks as the poor girl felt herself getting overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions… But this time... only the happy ones acting as the catalyst...

**_{{ Play OST: My Hero Academia - You Can Become A Hero }}_**

In the dirt in front of her, written there in big capital letters was a message...

It was the one sentence that meant a world to her…

For her it symbolized hope and assurance…

The punchline of her favorite Hero, All Might...

It read as follows...

**I AM HERE**

After so long… She was no longer alone...

* * *

That's how I met him…

He helped me when no one else did…

Protected me…

Cared for me...

He saved me from my loneliness…

Took away my nightmares...

He fulfilled my dream...

He became my Hero… My own number 1 Hero…

My best friend...

My partner…

My… Soulmate...

This is our story…

For we are...

_SoulBound!_

.

**_{{ End Song }}_**

.

**TBC**

* * *

**OMAKE TIME!**

"**I hope the bastard chokes on them!"**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" A man of unknown age (his face obstructed by the dark hoodie he wore), paced back and forth in great discord within the confines of his rather rundown apartment. Cursing profanities to himself all the while.

He fucked up tonight… BIG time!

"Sonova, Goddamn fuck! What the hell happened!? I didn't mean to kill the guy! I- I only meant to threaten him a bit with the knife and have him to drop his shit! Simple right!? But noooo! Instead I somehow managed to outright stab the poor motherfucker, because I fucking over extended my arm and the bastard decided to choose that exact fucking moment to stumble on his feet and _right into_ the business end of my fucking knife, chest first!?"

The man rambled to himself and you could easily tell by the tone of his voice that he borderlining the state of hysteria.

The situation had been… rather anti-climatic, while at the same time dramatic as all hell! To sum things up; basically what happened with the mugger was that he noticed he had been short on money again, then he saw some guy holding a plastic bag exiting a small convenience store. So seeing an easy target (for how thin the dude looked), he decided to tail him. Witnessing him taking an apparent shortcut through a rather shady looking alley; seeing the chance before him; he went in, pulled his knife and confronted the fellow...

However when he called out to him (quite menacingly if he may add), starting with the good old "hand over the money or else" shtick… only for the victim to literally lose his balance (from being startled) and cause him to fall over to the mugger's general direction. With a surprised blink; he instinctively raised his own arms in an attempt to stop the guy's fall… while his off-hand braced against the guy's shoulder harmlessly; the remaining hand other hand was angled in a way it plunged the knife right into his chest…

And judging by the lack of resistance he felt, the blade slipped right between the dude's ribs and straight into an artery probably, considering the insane amount of blood that spurted out of him right after...

While the case itself had been entirely by accident, a horrible one that ended in a lethal casualty, but an accident regardless. However if anyone witnessed that incident from outer perspective; they would've immediately come to a conclusion that it had been the mugger who initiated the first offense by lunging in an attempt to stab him while his back was still turned…

"I guess I'm a murderer now… Fuck…" The mugger cussed one last time, before he sighed and dragged a hand along his face in depressed way. Then glanced at the corner of his apartment at the bag he literally killed for…

Initially he meant to only take his wallet, but in a fit of massive panic, for actually stabbing a fellow human being, he actually forsook the thought of searching through the victim's pockets for any valuables and instead ended up taking only the bag along with him…

"Damn it… may as well see what I got..." With that, he approached the plastic bag and carefully went through his loot…

Needless to say, once he double checked the contents; his guilt and depression reached on whole new level of low...

A large bottle of soda and 3 packages of pop tarts… That's literally it...

…

"Did I just fucking kill someone in cold blood over some fucking snacks!?"

The mugger, now murderer, nearly threw the bag across the room out of sheer frustration, but he relented and sank deeply into the couch behind him with sagged shoulders, still holding onto the plastic bag of his victim...

"The hell am I supposed to do now...?" He lamented to himself with another heavy sigh.

Then he gave another glance at the goods he stole...

"Fuck it… I'm in need for some comfort food right now…" With that in mind he reached for one of the pop tart packages, ripped the lid, and took a big bite of the tart.

'_It's good...' _He inwardly mused as he slowly munched on the sweet treat.

However unknown to him; in his panic and immediate hurry to get the hell out of the crime scene, he forgot to take one rather vital piece of evidence with him… the murder weapon itself… He dropped it in his moment of shock...

And unfortunately for him; not too long after he bolted away from the dying man, another pedestrian happened to walk by that particular street with his pet dog, the latter of which managed to catch a scent of the corpse…

And anybody can pretty much figure what followed after that...

So just as the newly christened killer was about to swallow the sweet treat… Something banged on his door...

_***Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* **_"_Police open up!"_

The hooded criminal got so startled, he ended up swallowing in the wrong throat...

The man choked to death before the police finally barged inside...

* * *

**(1) Yūrei-san = Mr. Ghost**

**(2) If I recall Katsuki's goons did also refer him as Kacchan during the early stages of his childhood.**


End file.
